Prima Facie
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi! SasuNaru in later chappys. The first impression is the lasting impression...
1. Sic Transit Gloria Glory Fades

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 1: Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades  
  
A Song Fiction by Kentai Hentai  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto-tachi nor do I own the songs that will be used for this fiction. The song that chapter 1 shares its title with is by Brand New and they have all the rights to it or their record company does but I sure as hell don't.  
  
Just so everyone's aware I'll be putting the lyrics of the song at the end of each chapter because it bugs me when its in the middle of the story interrupting the sequence.  
  
Prima facie means based on immediate impression.  
  
~o~  
  
He was amazed to even be allowed into her house but he hid it by gesturing for her to show him around the place. With a smile she gave him a tour of her newly acquired home but he couldn't help noticing there was a sort of dangerous gleam in her eyes. He dismissed the gleam since her green eyes had always seemed to shine to him. Even though he had grown to respect her as a friend more than just as a crush he still couldn't deny she was beautiful. Her voice rang in his ears but he could not discern what she had said the music that was playing was too loud. There was supposed to be a party tonight but he had noted he was so far the only guest to arrive. It could have been the rain that made everyone else stay behind, that was the excuse he had kept telling himself even when he had noticed the lights were a little too dim. The tour had ended in one room he thought he would never ever lay eyes upon, her bedroom.  
  
He didn't fail to notice the seductive way she walked towards her bed and how she sat calling him forward. He declined and backed out of the room going back down the stairs and running outside. He stood on the porch running his fingers through his messy blonde locks and trying to clear his head. He didn't know how to act in a situation like this even after everything his friends had told him. With all he'd heard from them he expected to be prepared for something like this but he was lost beyond any doubt.  
  
"What are you doing out here?," he recognized the voice easily and jumped almost out of his skin. He calmed himself before looking at the owner of the voice trying not to laugh as he saw he was soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Obvious answer Sakura-chan is having a party to celebrate her becoming a chuunin teacher and her new house."  
  
"I thought she was going to try to expand to a higher league of shinobi," he kept his black eyes off of the blonde preferring to stare out at the rainy night.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei convinced her against it with the help of Iruka- sensei, he got her to follow his life path and stray from Kakashi's." He still called them his teachers even though he had not received lessons from either in some years.  
  
"If she's having a party why are you on the porch instead of inside the house?"  
  
"I needed some air and you are the only other guest beside me to arrive. Sasuke... umm... forget it." A curious look came to Sasuke's eyes but instead of trying to lure Naruto into saying whatever he was about to say he went into the house. He headed straight for the stairs knowing that's where the bubblegum pink haired chuunin would be. She looked up from where she sat on her bed and stood up walking towards the door with a smile. Sakura slammed the door in Sasuke's face and he heard it lock as he turned away. He had expected her to react much worse but it seemed she was a little more mature than he thought. When Sasuke had gone back down stairs Naruto was sitting on the couch with a bowl of barbeque chips and talking animatedly with Shikomaru. The latter boy just wore a bored expression as he leaned back in the couch pretending to be listening. People had started to pile in and the music was louder than ever as some of the guests had begun to dance.  
  
"Hey Sasuke you just going to be another wall flower?," this girl was Sakura's house mate, Arai (Ah-rye). Sasuke didn't really like her, she had a way of figuring people out and seemed to know everything. Arai must've been the reason why women believed they had such great intuition.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Not a real conversationalist? That's okay, I'm not much for parties either and I tried to avoid being here tonight but Sakura lied about the night she was holding the party so here I am. Oops talking too much. Hey want to get away from the crowd, someone else might force you into conversation?"  
  
"Aren't you doing that right now?" He looked down at the blue haired girl baffled a bit by her style of dress tonight, she was in her pajamas evil panda hat (genkigang.com) and all.  
  
"I guess you don't want to go to the back room then where the other party guests are restricted from going and tell me why you keep staring at Naruto like he's your next meal." Sasuke blushed earning a smile from the petite girl and nodded his head in answer to her earlier question. He buried his hands in his pockets as he followed her away from everyone else not noticing Naruto look in their direction.  
  
~o~  
  
The party had gotten into full swing and Sakura finally came down from her bedroom changed into a sexy red dress. Her body had developed nicely and now everyone knew it though they had never doubted it, she had been a late bloomer. She walked about socializing with people here and there and smiling graciously as they congratulated her but her smile was fake. Her eyes remained glued on a certain fox as she put on a show for all her guests. When the opportunity arose she stalked to her prey and grabbed his hand pulling him apart from the crowd. Too shocked to do anything else, he followed her up the stairs and to her bedroom feeling the nervousness rise up in him again.  
  
Sakura released his hand to go sit herself on the bed crossing one leg over the other so the skirt fell between her legs due to its high slits. Naruto could see the curve of her behind and he swallowed down his anxiousness though he felt the butterflies in his stomach multiplying with every passing second.  
  
"Naruto you're still all wet from the rain," her voice held a hint of laughter and that made him only more nervous, "You should get out of those clothes before you get sick."  
  
"I'm okay. I was just outside a few moments ago trying to prove to Kakashi-sensei that I had enough chakra control to walk onto your roof while the water poured down the side of the house."  
  
"Seeing as you're here I guess you did a good job, I would expect no less from you because Naruto you are amazing." A smile so cunning it put the Kyuubi to shame distorted the features of the usually innocent looking girl.  
  
"Hai I did do a good job just got really wet doing it," he rubbed the back of his head a crooked grin gracing his features. It was his token 'I'm completely clueless' look but this time it held truth, he could not understand what was going on here and why Sakura was acting so strange. She'd been acting so weird the past few days, he had hoped today she would go back to her normal self but no such luck.  
  
"Come over here Naruto-kun, why do you stay so far way?" He didn't make a move his eyes going wide as she stood up and pulled off her dress standing naked before him.  
  
"Sakura-chan what are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you Naruto-kun, I thought you would want this you've had a crush on me for so many years." Her arms came around him pressing her bare body to his the thin wet fabric of his clothes letting him feel every curve and her heat. He stiffened as he felt her breath puff onto his ears not even able to make out whatever she had said. Her hands slid under his wet button down shirt making his muscles tense up. Sakura ran her nails along Naruto's tight abs surprised that his body was so firm, she'd expected to find a pudgy ramen belly under his nice white shirt. The shirt itself had surprised her, Naruto was never one to dress up but he had shown up at her door tonight in a crisp white shirt and black slacks his hands in the pockets of a black bomber jacket. Sakura had to admit he looked good, Naruto had grown to be one of the best looking men in the village. Her fingers came into his semi-long blonde locks as she leaned on her tip toes to graze her lips against his.  
  
"Not like this. I don't want it to be like this, I respect you more than that. Sakura-chan you don't want it to be like this do you?" She didn't answer him only let him go and like a lioness made her way to the bed arranging herself on the pillows in a sensual fashion. Naruto looked down shaking his head a bit trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow, he finally began to understand what was happening.  
  
"Come on Naruto-kun." She opened her arms out to him but Naruto shook his head no making his hair swish back and forth in front of his blue eyes.  
  
"I know this is about Sasuke because no matter how handsome people keep telling me I look tonight you've never seen me that way. You're only doing this because Sasuke didn't see you in a sexual way and you're desperate for the affections of someone else. You want to be desired in a more than friendship way. I know that's the reason because I felt that way when you rejected me but I got over it. With time you'll get over it too." Just by looking at her he could tell his words weren't getting through to her. Naruto looked her up and down as she got on her knees on the edge of the bed smiling at him. His stomach lurched and he forced himself to remain calm. Sakura was intent on having her way tonight and Naruto decided to give in. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, his fingers shaking as he did so.  
  
"Now you can finally have me because we both now know for sure that Sasuke doesn't want me. I don't have the body parts he likes."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean but I still love that clueless look you wear, it makes you look so cute. I understand a little bit now."  
  
"Understand what?" Naruto stopped what he was doing but Sakura took up the task as he stared at her dumbfounded. His shirt slipped off his arms falling to the floor while Sakura began working on his pants. Naruto grabbed her hands to stop her forcing them to make eye contact but he turned his head away. Gently Sakura guided his hands to his sides so she could finish unbuckling his belt and pull it off. She looked at his face and seeing his expression decided to save the removal of his clothes for later. Sakura grazed Naruto's lips with her own and suckled his bottom lip leaving it slightly red when she pulled away. She placed a small kiss on his neck and inhaled deeply the scent that was completely Naruto while he just stood there letting her do whatever she pleased as if he were a doll for her to play with. Sakura didn't mind it at all she enjoyed being in control and enjoyed the confused look on Naruto's face even more.  
  
"You smell so good, I never noticed it before."  
  
"You were too busy chasing after Sasuke and getting wet over the rankness of his farts."  
  
"Sumimasen Naruto-dono I never meant to forget all about you Sasuke had me under a spell but now I'm free from it. I'm free from that witch's devious spell but you've caught me under yours."  
  
"Sakura you're such a sad person. I just want to hold you so bad and hide you from the world but it wouldn't do any good you're already damaged so badly.," he wrapped his arms around her pressing her body to his. He ignored her pert nipples on his bare chest just holding her as if she were a fragile piece of art. Sakura's eyes went wide and she almost put her arms around Naruto looking ready to cry but instead she nipped at his ear.  
  
"I want you to more than hold me. Please Naruto-dono. Onegai." He let her go and she climbed back onto the bed calling him forward with her hand. Naruto fought the urge to vomit and sat on the bed. Sakura pulled him back so he lay down with her sitting over him. She clapped her hands leaving the room in darkness, Naruto had expected as much. Their was a repulsive nagging at the back of his mind that told him she was going to pretend he was Sasuke. She brought her hands between their bodies to pull down his zipper as Naruto clutched the sheets tightly.  
  
"This is so messed up," his voice was barely above a whisper but Sakura had heard it. She almost agreed but Sakura was one of those people that had to hurt someone else even if her pain was just breaking a nail.  
  
"It'll be fine."  
  
"This is the first and last time," Sakura gave him an obviously fake smile in response and pushed her hips to his. Naruto had a sharp intake of breath trying to keep himself in control as he kept his hands pinned to his sides. He would not be willing in this even though his body already betrayed him. He loved Sakura but he had never thought of her in a sexual fashion. Never had he imagined being under her as she... as she... Naruto wasn't sure what to call what was happening to him at the moment. He let his mind go blank hearing only his gasping for air and Sakura's smooth and low breathing. She sounded almost relaxed but the feverish movement of her body said otherwise. He wasn't enjoying this at all and he wanted to tell her but Naruto couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't understand it but he was afraid of Sakura, afraid of what she would do should he put an end to this. Stop her from using his body like this.  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly while his eyes were closed refusing to look at her. It wasn't that he didn't mean it but the words just seemed to be so empty, this wasn't Sakura anymore. The Sakura he proclaimed his love to would never do something like this. She wasn't some common whore like the one who was riding him as if he were some electric pony in front of the supermarket. Naruto let himself become a zombie and wait for it to end, for the aching in his gut to subside and the burning heat that overtook his body to cool down.  
  
"She keeps the funniest parody manga in her closet," the door was open revealing the two figures on the bed to the two that had been about to enter the room.  
  
"Naruto?," blue eyes locked on black both glassing over with tears.  
  
"Let's go back down stairs Sasuke.," he only nodded his head dumbly the happy expression he had worn only moments ago replaced by one of gut- wrenching pain. As soon as the door had closed Sakura got off of Naruto and locked herself in the bathroom. Unable to hold it in anymore Naruto emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor and when there was nothing left in it bile came up. Shaking he stood up and slipped on his pants, put on his shoes and walked down the stairs. Few eyes fell on him but the ones that did attracted others till the entire party was staring at the retreating form of a broken youth. They knew what a life destroyed looked like they had seen one lock himself in the backroom only a few seconds before this one walked out the door.  
  
Keep the noise low. She doesn't wanna blow it. Shaking head to toe While your left hand does "the show me around". Quickens your heartbeat. It beats me straight to the ground.  
  
You don't recover from a night like this. A victim, still laying in bed, completely motionless. A hand moves in the dark to a zipper. Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets Barely whisper, "This is so messed up".  
  
Upon arrival the guest had all stared. Dripping wet and clearly depressed, He'd headed straight for the stairs. No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch, Unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.  
  
(Up the stairs: the station where the act becomes the art of growing up.)  
  
He keeps his hands low. He doesn't want to blow it. He's wet from head to toe and His eyes give her the up and the down. His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up. But the body on the bed beckons forward And he starts growing up.  
  
The fever, the focus. The reason that I had to believe You weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle, the taste of... It used to be the reason I breathed But now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.  
  
She hits the lights. This doesn't seem quite fair. Despite everything he learned from his friends, He doesn't feel so prepared. She's breathing quiet and smooth. He's gasping for air. "This is the first and last time," he says. She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides. He's holding back from telling her Exactly what it really feels like.  
  
He is the lamb, she is the slaughter. She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her. Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect. He whispers that he loves her, But she's probably only looking for...  
  
(Up the stairs: the station where The act becomes the art of growing up.)  
  
So much more than he could ever give. A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship. He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides. He waits for it to end And for the aching in his guts to subside.  
  
The fever, the focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle, the taste of... It used to be the reason I breathed But now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself.  
  
Up the stairs: the station where The act becomes the art of growing up.  
  
The fever, the focus. The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell. Die young and save yourself. The tickle, the taste of... It used to be the reason I breathed But now it's choking me up. Die young and save yourself. 


	2. Break Me Shake Me

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 2: Break Me Shake Me  
  
Disclaimer: No own Naruto. No own song. This song belongs to Savage Garden or their record company but definitely not me.  
  
~o~  
  
Arai held tightly to the shaking form of a person that hadn't cried since he was a child. Now tears flowed freely as if they were an endless supply. There were no words she could say to soothe him all she could do was hold him till the wave of pain died down. Sasuke wasn't even aware that it was Arai he held onto all he could think of was Sakura on top of Naruto and the look of ecstasy on their faces. Arai gave a small groan of protest as the hold of Sasuke's arms became tighter leaving her body almost merging with his as she sat on the washer he between her legs.  
  
"I wish I could say something to make you feel better but words can't erase what happened tonight. There's just the hope that time will bring you someone else to love..."  
  
"But I don't want to love someone else I want to love Naruto!" Before Arai could answer Sasuke was running out the door and jumping over the fence into the dark streets.  
  
"Damn it.," concerned over what Sasuke would do Arai put on her sneakers and left the house still in her pajamas.  
  
~o~  
  
Naruto stood in the showers scrubbing his skin so hard he left ugly red marks and scratches. Even though putting soap over the irritated skin burned like hell Naruto continued to lather up wanting to wash away all the dirt. There was no way the dirt would leave because it wasn't on his body it was inside of him, he felt dirty. Admitting defeat Naruto fell to his knees in the shower punching the tiles of the rough floor. Sasuke's face stayed in his mind crisp and clear, the look of agony that pale face wore was enough to make Naruto wish he was dead. He had no more tears left to cry, he'd shed them all on the way home as the skies shared in his sorrow. A knock on the door broke Naruto's moment of self-pity and he immediately washed his face.  
  
As quick as he could he dried himself off and slipped into a clean pair of boxers. He put his wet hair into a high ponytail as he walked to the door. The person that stood on the other side of the door was the least he had expected to see.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why did you choose her? She doesn't love you." Naruto tried to look down at the floor but his chin was grabbed forcing him to look into black eyes.  
  
"Sasuke I...," he was unable to finish what he was going to say as Sasuke's mouth devoured his own. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks trying to desperately to prevent the end of the lip lock. Naruto shivered not only from how cold Sasuke's wet hands were but from the unexplainable sensation that having Sasuke so close caused in his body. He felt like crying again but it seemed to be for an altogether different reason. Naruto started backing into the apartment taking Sasuke with him but the older boy didn't notice till his back was pushed against the door to close it. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he still held his cheeks looking like a lost little child as he drowned in those blue eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did she do something for you that I couldn't or were you just trying to prove how much you hated me? That's what you said wasn't it? Right you yelled in my face so many times that you hated me so is this how you show it? By breaking me down to the point where I can't even control myself! This is your fault Naruto remember that!," with these words Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the floor and sat over him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You confuse me in a way that I've never known." Sasuke's hands roamed the front of Naruto's body as his lips brutally claimed the younger boy's. Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but his wrists were grabbed and pinned down above his head. He bit down on Sasuke's tongue as it entered his mouth tasting blood as it poured from Sasuke's mouth into his. Sasuke broke the kiss only to lower his head and assault a nipple Naruto unable to do anything but try and wiggle away. He was currently spitting the foreign blood out of his mouth and trying to keep from gagging on it.  
  
"Stop it! Sasuke why are you doing this?"  
  
"She could have your body in one way but in another you are still a virgin so I'll have you that way. I'll be your first." Naruto thrashed against Sasuke as he felt something poke him in the thigh and knew this situation had gotten very dangerous. Sasuke was always in control of himself, he was the expert at keeping his cool but right now he looked like an escape mental patient.  
  
"Don't do this."  
  
"Why? Did you enjoy being with her? You love her more than me don't you? If that's true why did you spend so much time with me? Why did you prefer to always sit beside me instead of her? Why did you always brush against me when we had to sleep on the floor or share a bed during a mission? Why did you send me all these signals to point that you cared for me? So you're the kind that plays mind games then well it comes back to you. It comes back and here it is." Sasuke held Naruto's wrists down with one had while using the other to open his pants. Naruto's eyes watched as Sasuke pulled his erection free from his pants and boxers, the panic in Naruto grew tenfold when red eyes met his own.  
  
"Don't! Please don't!"  
  
"I won't... not yet," to Naruto Sasuke sounded completely insane.  
  
"Sasuke you don't want to do this. We're friends..."  
  
"Friends? I can't be your friend don't you get it? You abused me in way that I've never known, never has anyone rejected me like you did. Forced me to be by their side just to use me like you did. Do you know what it was like to have you crawl into my sleeping bag when you thought no one would notice because you were scared? Why did you come into mine when Sakura and Kakashi were right there?"  
  
"I... I... thought you were asleep all those times.," Naruto gulped down the fear he felt as Sasuke leaned his face closer to his blood still dripping down his chin.  
  
"I'm a very light sleeper."  
  
"Sasuke it was... it was because you were the only person who ever really acknowledged me as more than the Kyuubi. Even though the attention you gave me was because you hated me you had a different reason for hating me than the village did. You hated me because you thought I was annoying they hate me because they think I'm the fox demon. You knew I was just Naruto and that's why I trusted you when I was afraid or when I was lonely or when I needed company. You saw Naruto when you looked at me and I wanted to see Naruto too." Naruto was crying quietly as he stared up at Sasuke who was completely frozen and seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"I saw someone who could challenge me in more than just physical prowess but challenge everything I thought and make me change my opinion again. My opinion on the world had been set the night I became known as the last of the Uchiha clan but you changed it. You made me think maybe there was something positive in the world but you lied. You're a liar Naruto, a dirty liar. All your stupid crooked smiles were faker than Sakura's newly developed breasts. Every little hyper random comment you made was just some distraction to keep everyone from seeing you were as bitter, more so even, that I appeared on the outside inside of you. You're just a fucking liar!" Naruto was gasping for air, he felt as if Sasuke was choking him but he knew the older male's hands were nowhere near his throat because he felt them somewhere else.  
  
"Sasuke please don't accuse me of something like that. Sasuke please just stop. Please take your hand away, please."  
  
"What's wrong don't you like it?," Naruto shuddered as Sasuke passed his hand up his shaft again, "Your body seems to."  
  
"Sasuke I do love you but you're hurting me right now like no one else ever has. You can hurt me so badly because I love you and that's why I never wanted you to know because you hated me so much. You hated me so much that I knew you'd use it against me like you're doing right now. Because you know that I wouldn't deny you what you want even though it hurts so much." Sasuke stopped and stared down at Naruto then just laughed, a laugh so maniacal that Naruto trembled in absolute terror. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pulled him up to slam him into the floor repeating the action a few times. He stood up while Naruto was still dazed from the attack and began dragging the blonde to his bedroom. He tossed him onto the bed then sat over him pinning him down with his own body. Naruto had just recovered, the room had stopped spinning long enough for him to see Sasuke pull a kunai out from a holster on his thigh.  
  
"I'll show you real pain Naruto. I'll show you how much you hurt me tonight and how much people have hurt me in the past. Because I love you too Naruto and I want to share my pain with you."  
  
"Sasuke stop please. Don't do this! Please!," Naruto tried to get Sasuke off of him by thrashing, "Don't do this to me! I can't handle being betrayed twice in one night! Please! You're my only friend and I need you to stop! If you stop now I could forgive you one day and we'd be friends! If you don't... if you don't I'll kill you the next time I see you!" Sasuke dropped the kunai and let his body fall completely onto Naruto's hugging him tightly to him. Naruto let his breathing calm for a moment and timidly put his arms around Sasuke, his palms flat on Sasuke's shoulder blades feeling them shake. Sasuke was crying and Naruto was afraid to do or say anything thinking it might cause Sasuke to go back to the task he'd been set on only a few seconds ago.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Promise what?," in response Sasuke's head lifted from where it rested on Naruto's chest. His eyes were their usual black but it still unnerved Naruto to have them locked on him, focused on only him.  
  
"To kill me?"  
  
"Sasuke...," softly Sasuke's mouth slid onto Naruto's, a trail of blood on the blonde's chin leading into his mouth. Naruto even though he was afraid put his hands in Sasuke's hair deepening the kiss and earning a small growl of pleasure from the raven haired jônin. Naruto cried harder as he felt his boxers sliding off his hips and Sasuke's hands finding their grip on that area.  
  
"It would've been so much sweeter if she hadn't taken you first."  
  
"Sasuke...," he didn't get to finish what he was saying as his words were cut off by a scream of completely agony. The weight of Sasuke's body suddenly disappeared and Naruto balled up not bothering to check what had caused the other boy to pull away. Even though it seemed Sasuke was gone the damage was already done, Naruto would never recover from the embarrassment and pain he had endured this night and Arai knew it. She stood a few houses away from Naruto's holding a certain Uchiha by the front of his shirt over the side of the house. She glared at him but Sasuke seemed to be too far away from the current situation to know it. Shaking her head sadly Arai jumped into the tree tops throwing Sasuke up into the air as if he were a mere rag doll. She caught him on her back amazed by how light he actually was but even more amazed that he wrapped his arms around her and held on while she continued jumping.  
  
"I can help you, but what do you say?"  
  
"Take me away from here."  
  
"That's what I expected but there's a price to pay you know. Nothing is ever free..."  
  
"I know. I can never see him again and I never plan on it because after what I did tonight he won't want to see me."  
  
"I'll stay by your side."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know what its like to be so mad with desire for someone who will never desire you I just control it better. And I know how it is to be the last one, to be the one everyone expects to never break and then be the one to break in the worse way. I'm just lucky the king's men were three genin and a jônin who searched for every piece of the egg shell."  
  
"Sometimes you make sense in really weird ways." Arai laughed as the rain began to die and she could slow her movements know that the need for shelter wasn't so desperate.  
  
"Sometimes its good to have someone like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Who can move you in a way you've never known."  
  
~o~  
  
I never thought I'd change my opinion again But you moved me in a way that I've never known You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again You abused me in a way that I've never known You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone Just break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone Just break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?" But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay You just keep contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading  
  
God don't you know I live with a ton of regret? 'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known But then I accused you in a way that you've never known But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Listen, baby You'll be, you'll be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over Fake me break me shake me hate me take me Break me 


	3. Easier To Run

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 3: Easier to Run  
  
Disclaimer: No own Naruto-tachi and no own song it be Linkin Park's.  
  
~o~  
  
"Sakura!," he knocked on the door again but received no reply for the hundredth time. Tired of waiting Iruka decided to look around the house for another entrance. The backdoor was open but Iruka was a little hesitant to take that path, Arai slept there.  
  
"Arai?," only silence greeted him so Iruka went inside. He walked into the room not the least bit surprised to find it empty, Arai was most likely at the Hyuuga home by now. She was known to go over there to do some training with Neji or talk with Hinata, she had developed some sort of friendship with them since coming to Konoha a few years ago. Iruka almost tripped over something on the floor and stumbled towards the wall hitting the light switch. The room was illuminated revealing décor that almost made Iruka run out of there. There was a collection of swords that would be enough to supply every Konoha soldier with two blades but that wasn't what got to Iruka it was the drawings of all the people of Konoha on the wall. Arai had apparently drawn the entire village at the Monument of Heroes. The colors used were very depressing, all shades of gray and blue though one person had a bit of a brighter color. Upon closer inspection Iruka noticed it was Naruto, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion as he tried to fathom why only Naruto wore a cheery color. He shook it off as he caught sight of the other art pieces, portraits of people like Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. This confused Iruka more because of the simple fact that the last two were in colors that did not match at all with their personalities. Like Sakura in black and blood red a sort of cruel expression on her face that seemed to be mixed with pain while Sasuke was slightly smiling and in bright fleshy colors. Iruka wasn't any art expert so he decided to leave the shades of blue painted bedroom/laundry room.  
  
As he walked up the stairs Iruka started to feel guilty for invading Sakura and Arai's home but it was only because he was worried about the pink haired girl. She had promised to meet him in front of the school for her first day as a Shinobi teacher but she had never shown up. He hadn't seen her all day and come to think of it he hadn't seen Naruto either. Worse was that the man at the ramen shop hadn't seen Naruto and Naruto went there every chance he got. Iruka stopped walking as he felt his toes getting wet and heard water splash under his open toe sandals. He crouched down touching the water on the floor then looked at his fingertips seeing it was a light red. Fear began to grow in Iruka at an alarming rate and he raised his hand to knock on Sakura's door causing it to open. The room was in complete chaos with pictures of Naruto and Sasuke all over the place, scratched up and slashed with red ink. Iruka tried to keep calm as he followed a trail of intact pictures of Team 7 that lead to the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura?," there was liquid seeping under the door but it held a hint of red. Iruka tried calling her name again but there was no reply and with his worry as high as it was he didn't think twice before breaking down the door. A wave of water poured out of the bathroom, the water red and the reason for this falling to the floor with a thud. Iruka was shaking as he put his hands to his mouth trying to keep from throwing up or screaming out as lifeless green eyes stared up at him. When he removed his hands he screamed and dropped to his knees beside the girl pulling her body to him. He vainly searched for signs of life some false hope in him that she was still alive making him do so.  
  
"She's dead just stop."  
  
"Kakashi?," the jônin nodded his head even though the chuunin wasn't looking at him. Iruka trembled slightly as he let the truth over come him and Kakashi knowing the man was about to breakdown kneeled down to wrap his arms around him blocking his sight of the body. And he had held so much hope for the girl, he'd never expected her life to end this way she seemed so much stronger than that.  
  
~o~  
  
A knock on the door made the balled up person on the bed open their eyes but otherwise the nude male did not move. He remained in the fetal position as if trying to shield himself from some unknown attacker. His breathing was hard and seemed to be painful but he didn't say anything to justify it just laid there. Another knock came to the door this time louder like the door had been kicked not tapped with knuckles. Still the blonde did not move or even show that he was acknowledging the noise that had awoken him.  
  
"Naruto you don't answer your door and its...," Kakashi stopped as he took in the state of his ex-pupil muttering a silent prayer even though he was never a really religious man. All he could do was pray for the child that was bundled in on himself on the bed looking to be half past dead. It was all Kakashi needed to see another one of his students in such a horrible state but it looked like the this one had physically survived the attack though mentally was something else altogether. Cautiously Kakashi stepped over to the bed reaching out to touch the fox frightened to find how unnaturally cold his skin was. There was only a pinch of heat that gave hint to life being in the otherwise devoid body.  
  
"I couldn't find Sasuke. Its like he vanished from the... Naruto!," Iruka was at the boy's side in an instant pulling him into an embrace. Iruka hadn't expected what happened next, he was laid out on his back Naruto glaring down at him.  
  
"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. Dirty. Broken. Used. Dirty. Broken. Filthy. Burden. Dirty. Dirty! Dirty! Dirty!," Kakashi pushed the yelling Naruto onto the floor trying to hold him down till his rage passed. Naruto continued screaming and thrashed wildly under his ex-Master's hold attempting to hit the Copy Ninja.  
  
"Naruto calm down!"  
  
"Please don't do this to me. Please not again. Not someone else. Onegai! Stop the pain.," Naruto began to cry shaking under Kakashi, "Please stop hurting me. Please stop the pain. Make it stop Kakashi-sensei." It was the first sign he showed of recognizing the people in his room and it made Kakashi feel a little hope that the boy wasn't completely lost. He let his hold on Naruto loosen surprised when arms came around him and a face buried itself in his chest to cry out a torrent of pain. Kakashi swallowed down the anger he felt at whoever had done this to his child, everyone of his students was his child and anyone who harmed them had to answer to him. Iruka felt the same way as he looked at Naruto vowing slow and painful torture to the lowlife who had abused Naruto. He didn't want to say it, none of the Shinobi wanted to, but they knew Naruto had been raped. The blood caked dry to his behind was all the proof they needed.  
  
"Don't be scared Naruto I'm only going to wrap you in a blanket so we can discreetly take you to see Tsunade-sama." Naruto only gave a muffled 'ok' as a reply and continued to sob into Kakashi's shirt soaking the fabric to the silver haired man's chest. Iruka grabbed a blanket wrapping it around the shaking blonde Kakashi then picking up the seventeen year old. Naruto gave a groan of protest as pain shot up his spine and he clung to Kakashi's shirt his cries intensifying. Kakashi looked over at Iruka noticing silent tears running down the man's already red from crying eyes. First Sakura was dead now Naruto had been raped and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Kakashi hated to admit it but it was sure convenient that the Uchiha had gone missing just when tragedies had struck his two close friends.  
  
~o~  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Sakura and Naruto?," her voice was timid and soft as she spoke to the blonde. It was usually the blonde who had gotten all the gossip first but being on the medical team made her privilege to certain information.  
  
"No, are they okay?," she put her tea cup down to stare at the raven haired girl not at all phased by her silver eyes. Those eyes were far too kind even if they were meant to intimidate people and the girl herself was even kinder.  
  
"They were going to announce this later but I think its best that you be prepared for it first, Sakura is dead and Naruto has been badly injured. He's still at the hospital and arrangements for Sakura's funeral are being made." The blonde was completely frozen just staring at the other girl as if she had just stabbed her. She gulped down to clear her throat before speaking again but her voice was still squeaky.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"It hasn't been confirmed but the theories are that Sasuke is behind both incidents."  
  
"No, Sasuke wouldn't hurt them. They were his team mates, his friends and he loved them both in his own anti-social way. Hinata he would never hurt them and you know it."  
  
"I know but its just that he hasn't been seen since two nights ago when he locked himself in the backroom at the party. Ino he looked very upset when he came downstairs and then Naruto came running out. What if he witnessed something between Sakura and Naruto and it made him angry?"  
  
"He would never. Ask Arai, she was in there with him. You've seen her today right?" Hinata wanted to say yes but sadly she could not so shook her head no.  
  
"I was surprised that she didn't come over yesterday and then she didn't come over today either, Neji-san says he hasn't seen her either. The last time either of us saw or heard from her was at Sakura's party and the nin at her home say that she hasn't even stopped by. They've declared her missing just like Sasuke but there are no suspicions on her."  
  
"Oh so its only Sasuke who gets pinned with being a suspect when some psycho who waltzed into our village one day is missing?"  
  
"Ino don't talk about Arai like that she has been through many things and you know she wasn't right of mind in the past."  
  
"How can you defend her? How can you talk so calmly when our friends are falling apart? One is dead Hinata! Why don't you cry?"  
  
"Because I've cried enough already!," she stood up with enough force to make her chair fall back, "I went to see Naruto and all he did was stare at me and yell for me to get away because of who I reminded him off! Guess who that someone was."  
  
"Please don't say it.," Ino shook her head sadly not wanting to hear it but the name echoed in her own mind.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke. Face it Ino he drove Sakura to suicide and took advantage of Naruto because it was always Naruto he wanted... he had to have seen Sakura and Naruto together. Had to."  
  
"So Sasuke is to blame for Sakura resorting to taking her own life and for Naruto being raped."  
  
"He's to blame for both their escapes, Sakura her grave and Naruto his mind. Now he just runs away."  
  
"He's such a coward taking the easy way out. He couldn't even face what he did." Ino looked at Hinata with tears in her blue eyes as she stood up. Hinata was crying as well as both girls embraced one another, a friendship solidified by the loss of two friends one to Death's cold grip the other to insanity. They had run away just like that without even a word to anyone but who could really blame them when its so much easier to run then face the pain that gnaws at you?  
  
~o~  
  
"Easier to Run"  
  
Linkin Park  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken From deep inside of me A secret I've locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move I made I would If I could Stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving forward so There would never be a past  
  
Just washing it aside All of the helplessness inside Pretending I don't feel misplaced Is so much easier than change  
  
It's easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone 


	4. Give Unto Me

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 4: Give Unto Me  
  
Disclaimer: Not male or Japanese. I do not own the song used in this story it belongs to Evanescence.  
  
AN: Thanks to the people who have reviewed both on Media Miner and Fan Fiction. I'd like to say also to one of my reviewers that I do type the songs in song format its just that Fanfiction.net makes them into paragraphs, they don't appear that way on MediaMiner.org though. And no matter how much I pick at it and try to fix it, it doesn't change so yeah... it concludes my point on why ff.net is booty. Oh and this chapter will be a little different than the others, the song will be in the chapter itself.  
  
~o~  
  
"Please eat.," he didn't give any reply just remained laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling of the cave. She sighed and put down the bowl of soup going towards he fire in the center of their shelter for the time being. He was as far from the fire as he could possibly get, the darkness almost cloaking him completely but his outline was illuminated by the fire. His eyes opened as he heard a zipper being pulled down and slowly fell on her. His next breath was sharp and he almost forgot to breathe after it as he devoured the sight of her body being revealed to him. With each piece of fabric that was removed tanned flesh was exposed, the color of it so smooth reminding him of caramel and looking just as sweet as the treat. This was the complexion she had developed from working in fields to take care of both of them, from sacrificing her body for him. Her blue hair was released from its bun letting it cascade down her back brushing against the curve of her behind. He had never expected her to be one of those people that didn't wear underwear but it did match her personality a bit.  
  
"Put some clothes on Arai."  
  
"Is the sight of me naked really that bad?," she turned to look at him revealing her breasts to him. Sasuke turned his head away and Arai gave a huff slipping into a t-shirt two sizes too big for her. Sasuke thought he would finally get some quite time but was surprised to instead find himself pinned down by a petite body and a mouth over his. A warm liquid was forced into his mouth he swallowing it and almost gagging on it. Arai leaned back to put another spoonful of soup in her mouth keeping one hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him down.  
  
"Chicken broth?," Arai nodded her head as she leaned down to feed more of the broth into Sasuke's mouth. She had expected him to fight against her but he willingly allowed her to pour the contents of her mouth into his.  
  
"Just remember you made me resort to this. Its been more than a month and you barely drink water and if you do its because I force it down your throat. I'm worried about you. So worried that one day I'll return from town and your corpse will be the only thing that greets me. I can't handle that Sasuke, I've seen far too much death and I don't want to see more of it." Guilt flashed in Sasuke's eyes for a moment but his ever present stoic expression took back its domination quickly.  
  
"I don't have the strength to feed myself," Arai took this as a sign that he was going to start taking care of himself again, as his way of telling her not to worry.  
  
"Want me to sit you up and feed you?"  
  
"I don't have the strength to stay upright," Sasuke despised having to admit he was weak and needed someone to help him. Arai took no notice of it only smiled sweetly feeling so honored that he would actually accept his help. Sasuke noticed it, the way her eyes gleamed and he cursed inwardly it was just going to be another tragedy. He felt sorry for her in that moment but he enjoyed letting her carry part of his burden. He felt so secure knowing that when his strength gave way she would carry the falling boulder that threatened to crush him. Sasuke felt guilty for relying on her so much but she would give him her help willingly so it wasn't his fault. He repeated that to himself in his mind but even he didn't believe it.  
  
"As long as you can sleep I'll keep your nightmares," she mumbled the words against his lips Sasuke barely having heard them. The chicken broth was done but still her lips lingered on his and Sasuke saw she wanted to move away but was frozen to the spot. He saw her eyes become slightly dull as if she had just given up on something and Sasuke had the sudden urge to keep Arai close. He buried a shaking hand in her silky locks pushing her head closer so he could lock his mouth on hers and explore the confines that had been used only moments ago to feed him. Arai gave no reaction to the desperate kiss keeping her eyes open to stare at the Uchiha's face so close to her. A single tear dripped from her eye onto Sasuke's eyes but she forced herself not to release anymore. Sasuke broke away only when he felt the need for oxygen pulling at his lungs, he was panting and gasping for air.  
  
"Are you finished?," Arai's voice was rough and slightly deep due to her previous lack of air. Sasuke only stared at her stifling back a cry of hurt, he turned his head away closing his eyes. He felt the weight of her body leave his making him realize just how cold the night had become.  
  
"Why are you so cold?," he didn't even realize he had asked the question aloud till he heard Aria take a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not cold Uchiha Sasuke I just like to stay in the reality of things, I don't like to pretend even if it could give me some ignorant happiness. If I did pretend I would've responded to your kiss, I would be in your arms right now my legs tangled around your waist. Our bodies pressed so tightly together it'd be almost impossible to tell were you begin and I end," Sasuke gulped down a lump in his throat, "But like I said I don't like to pretend, don't really like to lie to myself at all. I'm not a dreamer so I know you'll never be mine, you belong to someone else already even if that someone wishes you were dead."  
  
"You think he does?"  
  
"If I were him I would." It was like a slap in the face to hear what haunted him every night confirmed by the girl who seemed to know everything.  
  
"I wanted to play pretend."  
  
"You kissed me because you imagined it being someone else. It wasn't hard for you to pretend I was the one you really wanted. I don't like to be used Uchiha Sasuke but that's all I that happens when I'm in your company. I don't want your using of me to go that far if you'll never make it true. I left Konohagakure for you. I left behind the only happy life I've ever known. I don't want to be your replacement for Naruto." Arai stood up and Sasuke willed himself not to follow her movements but he couldn't pull his eyes off of her. She stood near the entrance of the cave, the moonlight seeping in as if needing to kiss her skin. Sasuke couldn't deny how beautiful she looked standing there, how she resembled an ethereal fae or a water nymph.  
  
"Why did you leave with me?," Arai stiffened up visibly and turned her head to look at Sasuke, her blue hair dancing around her with the wind as did her t-shirt. She let her head drop an almost maniacal laugh making her body shake, the waltz the wind still undertook with her hair covering her eyes.  
  
"Kami-sama I am such a baka. I should've known you didn't even notice any of the hints I laid out for you. I would've been better off as Neji's pretend happy wife but I just have to be such a damn realist. I'm in love with you Uchiha Sasuke!," her eyes held complete honesty as they began to water with tears. Arai stared at Sasuke awaiting his response but he just turned his back to her. Arai nodded her head and walked back towards the fire laying out her sleeping bag and crawling into it. She had her back to Sasuke and the fire as she began to sob not noticing the way Sasuke winced.  
  
"I've been watching you from a distance/ The distance sees through your disguise/ All I want from you is your hurting/ I want to heal you/ I want to save you from the dark," Sasuke had barely heard it when she began to sink but now her voice was clear. Each word was a stab to his heart but he said nothing to make her stop hoping that if he ignored her she might just run back to Konoha. He knew it was too much to ask.  
  
"Give unto me your troubles/ I'll endure your suffering/ Place onto me your burden/ I'll drink your deadly poison," her sobbing made her voice shake a bit but she continued, "Why should I care if they hurt you/ Somehow it matters more to me/ Than if I were hurting myself/ Save you (save you)/ I'll save you."  
  
"Please I can't love you when I have no love left to give. I'll just be hurting you.," Arai made no sign of having heard him, she had ignored him completely.  
  
"Give unto me your troubles/ I'll endure your suffering/ Place onto me your burden/ I'll drink your deadly poison," her voice went into a squeak at the end from her crying and she stopped to clear her throat.  
  
"Don't sing another word please.," again he was ignored.  
  
"Fear not the flame of my love's candle/ Let it be the sun in your world of darkness/ Give unto me all that frightens you/ I'll have your nightmares for you/ If you sleep soundly"  
  
"Please stop," Sasuke could not stop himself from crying anymore, he had been holding in all his emotions since they had run from Konoha but now he couldn't anymore. Her raw pain as she sang was breaking apart his resolve and he wanted so desperately to run away but he couldn't make himself get up.  
  
"Give unto me your troubles/ I'll endure your suffering/ Place onto me your burden/ I'll drink your deadly poison"  
  
"Why won't you stop singing?"  
  
"Fear not the flame of my love's candle/ Let it be the sun in your world of darkness/ Give unto me all that frightens you/ I'll have your nightmares for you/ If you sleep soundly/ Fear not the flame of my love's candle/ Let it be the sun in your world of darkness."  
  
"Why?" Arai was silent now and the only noises that resounded in the cave where the sobs of the two youths and the crackling of the fire. Sasuke thought she would never answer his question since so much time had passed in silence.  
  
"Because you and I seemed to be identical, you were the way I was before I realized how pointless my life was. Before I sold myself as a weapon, I was just like you I had a goal of vengeance. I wanted to kill the man that had destroyed my family and just like you he was of my family, the only is mine as my father. Sasuke you never knew true pain and that was the only difference we have between one another. I wanted to... I want to save you like no one saved me. I didn't want you to have to suffer alone."  
  
"I killed my brother already."  
  
"And I killed my father."  
  
"Then what burden is it you want to help me with?"  
  
"Pulling away the blackness of your heart like you hoped Naruto could. Let me be the one to take all your pain into me, make me the vessel of your sorrow while you smile. I'll endure all suffering as long as you smile.," she wasn't crying anymore but sadness was still evident in her voice.  
  
"Why do people keep trying to help me? Keep falling for me like this? Everyone that gets near me gets hurt so please just stop trying to reach out to me. I was born in the darkness, I have lived in the darkness and I will die in the darkness I don't need any light."  
  
"But you do!," she sat up quickly and moved to his sleeping bag sitting over him, "You can't really feel that the light is not necessary if you keep torturing yourself like this. I know you need light in your life because I do too. I need it so bad please Sasuke, we'll be alone for so long you can't tell me that you don't feel anything remotely close to love for me?"  
  
"I don't feel anything for you save for pity because you were so desperate for my affection that you abandoned your happiness, left behind your only chance at being loved." She lowered her head making her blue hair cloak her face trying to hide herself from someone who wasn't even looking at her.  
  
"I... I... want to play pretend with you," she stretched herself out to lay her body on his. Her arms going around him and Sasuke closed his eyes wishing she would just stop before he gave in to her. He was so close to just giving in and letting them live in a fairy tale lie but he couldn't hurt another person.  
  
"Why do you torture yourself?" Arai didn't respond only rubbed her face in Sasuke's shirt the thin fabric not blocking the soft blow of her breath onto his chest. Sasuke started to cry again but made no noise of it, he only knew he was crying because of the wet warmth dripping down the sides of his face. Slowly he put his arms around her and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep the body over his the warmest blanket he could wish for. 


	5. Up And Gone

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 5: Up and Gone  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I no own Naruto-tachi and the song used in this chapter belongs to Hoobastank or their record company, whatever.  
  
~o~  
  
"Is it true?," he stood with hands on slender hips, his poise the perfect vision of nonchalant. She put down her pen and looked up at the blonde, his new lithe form did not go unnoticed. He had always had baby fat even at the end of his teen years and now to see him this ambiguous man before her was exciting to say the least. She had not expected him to leave a broken child and return an elegant man but there was something off.  
  
"Naruto it's great to have you back, by your style of dress I see you completed your training and passed the ANBU examination." She stood up fixing the collar of the green vest he wore and smoothing out a wrinkle on his black body suit, it fit him a bit loose. She could feel the lean muscles under the fabric and the warmth of his body. If she were a lesser woman she would've taken advantage of the handsome man right then and there.  
  
"Tsunade-sama stop avoiding my question and tell if it's true." The Godaime stood back and looked at him taking his face in her hands to pull him down to her eye level.  
  
"Naruto-kun I can't answer when I'm not sure what the question you're asking is," she kissed his forehead and let him go. He straightened himself and looked down at her running a hand through his messy hair pulling the blonde locks of the hitae-ate he wore. The Hokage smiled, he still wore it proudly even after she had basically forced him out to train himself to the brink of death.  
  
"Rumors are going about that a Sharingan user was spotted with a blue haired woman on his back in the Sand village. They're missing nin that means we have to kill them."  
  
"Naruto...," utter shock was displayed on her profile as she gazed at the boy, could he have really changed that much? She blamed herself for this as she looked into his blue eyes, they had once been so bright and full of life but now she felt like she was staring into the eyes of a corpse. His presence was colder than even the Uchiha boy's had been.  
  
"I heard Neji and a few others are to be dispatched to search for them. I want to be the ANBU in charge of that team."  
  
"Naruto.."  
  
"Please Tsunade-sama I have to know why." Seeing the first sign of an emotion other than bitterness from him since he arrived the fifth could not help but give in.  
  
"They're leaving tomorrow morning. Reports have been coming in left and right about the last of the Uchiha and his precious fae, everyone describes them that way. Just bring them back alive." Naruto nodded his head and exited the office not noticing Tsunade shudder.  
  
~o~  
  
The brush ran smoothly through a black mane leaving a soft sound resonating in the motel room. He was on his feet, crouching a bit so she could brush out the knots in his hair. He stared straight ahead his ever present blank expression on his face as he awaited for her to braid his raven tresses.  
  
"Do you ever think of going back?," she'd been asking him this a lot lately and normally he ignored it.  
  
"Arai I know you miss Konoha but we can never go back, we're missing nin, traitors. We turned our back on the village and once we show it to them they'll drive so many shuriken and kunai through it that our blood will run dry before they can bury us."  
  
"You don't have to be so graphic and I think you're wrong, they wouldn't kill us." Her hands moved quickly to put the hair in a tight braid before knots developed again. Sasuke's hair had the tendency to knot only moments after it had been combed through and Arai was too tired to deal with it. His mane reached to a little past his behind, he had been letting it grow for some odd years now. Arai still surpassed him though, hers reached to her ankles.  
  
"How am I wrong?"  
  
"You're too useful to their village for them to kill you. The last Uchiha, the legendary clan of their village with a Kekkai Genkai they need passed on so they can develop stronger soldiers. Done," he stood up feeling the braid slap against his back softly through the thin material of his white tank top.  
  
"And how about you?"  
  
"Neji might save me, he said I was his destiny and you know how much he cherishes that." Sasuke nodded his head as he followed her to their bed, laying down first so she could cuddle up to him. He put an arm around her caressing her side while playing with her hair as her head rested on his chest. She listened to the soft thumping of his heart and began to hum a song that Sasuke usually hated to hear. Today he didn't mind it as much for he wanted the memories that song brought him even if it made him want to crawl in a hole and die. The song reminded him so much of Naruto, it was all about dreams and reaching them no matter what anyone told you. Naruto was like that or at least he use to be, Sasuke thought bitterly.  
  
"How soon?," it was out of the blue but Arai understood what he was asking.  
  
"Month or so."  
  
"We'll have to move soon."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mhmm," she let her eyes drift shut falling asleep with the comfort of willowy fingers running through her hair and up and down her side.  
  
~o~  
  
"Miso ramen," the old man nodded glad to have his regular back as he went to fulfill his order.  
  
"Naruto you're back," he sat down beside the blonde not caring that his company might not be wanted, "I thought you would've come to see me but when Kakashi told me he saw..."  
  
"Iruka is there something you want?" With sadness Iruka noted he had dropped the sensei and sighed.  
  
"I was worried about you, gone all that time. Kakashi basically had to tie me down to keep me from going after you." He had expected a laugh from Naruto so frowned when he didn't even get a nod. The old man came by to place Naruto's bowl of ramen before him leaving Naruto engrossed with it. He didn't raise his eyes from the bowl even though he wasn't yet eating.  
  
"Does Kakashi live with you?" A blush crept onto Iruka's face and the scarred man nodded his head.  
  
"I had a nervous breakdown after...," he didn't have to say it Naruto knew, "after what happened and Kakashi stayed with me to make sure I was all right since he was devastated by it all as well. He just never left after that, I didn't really want him to."  
  
"Kakashi's your lover?," hesitantly Iruka nodded his head, "You're sick." Iruka felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, he could barely breath and tears threatened to overflow. He wanted to retort, to defend his lifestyle but Naruto was already walking away and he was frozen to his spot. Iruka gasped for air as a concerned Ino came to his side. She looked at Naruto's retreating form than the face of the Ninja Academy teacher. He was distraught beyond words and Ino wondered why.  
  
"Would you like me to take you home Iruka-san?" He nodded his head and let the girl lead him out of the ramen bar.  
  
~o~  
  
"Just staring at you above me. Hmm there is nothing else to do. I've lost my friend, my love, myself and there's just no one who will understand. They have love and they all have each other but I don't even have that boy I use to pretend to be. He's gone and here I am, what the hell am I? Who the hell am I and what is this bitter taste in my mouth?," he put his hand up blocking his view of the ceiling, "Why is it like this? Why?" He sighed as he rolled onto his side, balling up and crying what had been a frequent habit of his. A knock on his door interrupted his self- loathing/self-pity isolated moment and with much annoyance he wiped away his face and headed towards the door. He made sure no tears were showing, that all signs of crying were gone before he opened the door.  
  
"Naruto may I come in?," this was someone he never expected to come over to his home.  
  
"Sure welcome to my humble abode, Ino Yamanaka," he stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"Pardon the intrusion," she mumbled as she passed him, "I was curious about a few things." He gestured for her to follow him to his kitchen, there was only one chair. He pulled it out for her and she sat down with a gracious smile, Naruto hid his twinge of jealousy.  
  
"What things?," he sat down on the table leaning a bit so as not to throw the shaky piece of furniture off balance. He had enough money to replace all the decrypted items but chose not to, seeing it all a waste of time he'd rarely be home now.  
  
"Where were you all this time?"  
  
"I thought the Hokage had informed everyone," Ino shook her head no, "Oh well then I was sent out for training abroad basically they were trying to get me out of the village after the incident thinking that the emotional stress might make me go homicidal. They kicked me out temporarily and called it a mission so I'd abide." Ino gulped, she had never really known the other blonde really well but he always seemed so cheery. This guy sitting before her was so bitter that she felt like she had swallowed gallons of salt.  
  
"Oh...um... I wanted to ask also... a favor," she had never had this much trouble speaking to someone especially a guy, "You're the captain on the search team being sent out for Sasuke and Arai, I want to be on that team. I need to make him pay for what he did, he's to blame..."  
  
"I don't care to hear you're reasons. You're just a chuunin everyone else on the team has reached the level of jounin or ANBU, we don't need you holding us back," Ino got up quickly pushing the table that Naruto sat on. He jumped off of it as it fell to the floor and glared at an irate Ino.  
  
"Sakura was my best friend and because of that damn bastard she's gone and I want him to pay for that! He has to pay for it! Because of him Sakura is in the ground! Cold and dead! I thought you cared about her..."  
  
"I do and you have no right to come marching into my apartment making demands and pulling out answers that you shouldn't even be looking for. Get out," she didn't move and when Naruto stepped towards her she pulled a kunai out from a strap on her thigh.  
  
"So its true you've become a bigger asshole than Sasuke, you made Iruka cry I'll have you know. I thought you cared about him or is it only you that you care about now Uzumaki Naruto?"  
  
"I told you to leave. I'll put you on the damn team but if you get in my way I won't hesitate to kill you," satisfied Ino left and Naruto went back to laying on his bed. He stared up at his off-white ceiling for a moment pondering on if it was true, was he really a bigger asshole than Sasuke? He would find out when he found the other boy but Naruto fell asleep thinking he wasn't, he never would be because he hadn't caused the death of two people he loved like Sasuke had.  
  
~o~  
  
AN: I don't have the lyrics to this song and am too lazy to find them, if any of my few readers out there are feeling nice and look for them please e- mail them to me and I'll edit to include them. Oh btw people don't get pissed at me for the lack of NaruSasu loving, it really irks me when people flame me because I don't have plain NaruSasu screwing, read my stories on aff.net for that! This is a serious attempt at a story, plot and all so don't expect me to put just people screwing around. I'm trying to make love connections not booty calls so be patient my friends, I want the NaruSasu love to be a soul mate thing not a 'wham bam thank you man'. Thanks for reading my bitching. 


	6. Everybody's Fool

I must apologize for having taken so long to update, my heart just hasn't been into my writing for the past couple of weeks but listening to the Naruto soundtrack got me back in the Naruto fan fiction mood. So here's Chapter 6 and enjoy. ^^  
  
And a second apology for not having included the song lyrics, I kind of lost them and was too lazy to search for them online again.  
  
Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 6: Everybody's Fool  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-tachi or the song used in this chapter, it belongs to Evanescence and/or their record company. Can you tell I like Evanescence?  
  
~o~  
  
The group gathered around the fire trying to keep the night chill at bay and sharing information as well as food. They were silent for a moment as they awaited their team captain to speak but he seemed more interested in the ramen in his hands.  
  
"I questioned a few of the villagers and one told me that she had sold a few handy downs to a 'darling young couple' to quote her. She also told me they go by the names of Mizu and Yami, water and dark," Ino broke the silence after having finished her ramen. The ANBU captain had been generous and shared his bounty of ramen when he realized she had lost her pack. It had been his fault, he pushed her into a lake and she panicked when slimy things touched her.  
  
"How does that help us?," Ino had been trying to ignore the bitterness Naruto left lingering within the team but right about now she wanted to hit him. He had to know she wasn't done speaking she had only paused for dramatic effect.  
  
"Well the old woman said the female had blue hair in a long braid and the male raven hair but she didn't see anything strange about his eyes. She said they were almost as black as his hair but didn't gleam slightly blue like his hair."  
  
"This old woman sounds like a home wrecker," everyone but Naruto and Neji gave a small laugh at this. Shikamaru nudged Chouji after his little joke directing the angelically plump (props to the big boys!! XD )ninja's attention onto Naruto. Chouji grunted and went back to his potato chips making Shikamaru give a bored sigh.  
  
"Did you find anything Neji?," Naruto seemed to believe that Neji was the only useful one in the group besides himself. Neji shook his head no without looking up from the steamed vegetables he should've been eating, instead he was staring at them grow cold. Naruto sighed and leaped up into a tree making himself comfortable.  
  
"You can all go to bed, I'll keep the first watch," they were right outside the limits of the Sand village, where most of the Sasuke and Arai sightings had stemmed from. The others began to put away their food items and roll out their sleeping bags. Neji looked up at Naruto then laid down beside Ino turning over as he noticed her blue eyes piercing into him.  
  
"It's because you want to know why she abandoned you for him right?," Ino didn't wait for a reply, "He'll never love her you know and she'll learn that soon enough. You deserve better than her..."  
  
"It's none of your business and you don't know me well enough to assume such things. Destiny is my only friend, the only one who knows what is right or wrong for me and Destiny has whispered to me that she is the right one. I won't give up so easily when Destiny is on my side."  
  
"You're such a sad person." Neji winced a bit but didn't retort instead he pretended to be asleep, he'd ignore Ino for the rest of this mission and hope she did the same for him.  
  
~o~  
  
"Ohayo minna-san," (Good morning everyone) he gave a polite bow to the gathering of old women who blushed and giggled a bit at such treatment from the handsome young man. He straightened himself and followed the old woman he had come to see. She lead him to a room upstairs and began gathering a few items placing them on the bed.  
  
"How is the girl doing Yami-kun?," she moved around the room to search for a bag to put all the clothes and trinkets she had thrown on the bed in.  
  
"She's ok, we're getting closer."  
  
"Oh you should come here when the time arrives, I would appreciate it so much if you allowed me that honor."  
  
"Hai, arigatou go..."  
  
"You don't have to take such formalities I help you because you and Mizu remind me so much of my son and his beautiful wife, both killed during the times of war. I would hate to see another tragedy occur and can I ask a favor of you Yami?," he nodded his head making a few raven strands fall in front of his eyes. As if she didn't want anyone else to hear it, the old woman whispered her favor in his ears. His eyes went wide for a moment but then he nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"It would be an honor for the two of us, thank you you've helped more than you know," the old woman smiled just from the simple joy of knowing she'd helped the struggling pair. He took the items she presented him with and with a gracious bow exited her home and shop. The smile left his face as soon as he reached outside and he put up the hood of his cloak, a simple pin kept it to his body. Completely concealed he made his way to the borders of the village, he felt he had been gone for too long already. He stopped as he noticed a ramen shop and against his better judgment he decided to sit down for a bowl. He really cursed not following his instincts as he heard a familiar voice beside him after only the first two sips of his soup.  
  
"Miso ramen," the same order as always, it gave him hope but when he peeked at the boy all hope was gone. It wasn't a boy that sat beside him but a troubled man and he was the source of that man's troubles. Gathering his wits he all but ran out of the shop not noticing a blue eye follow his moves or the white ones that watched him from a roof across the shop. The male on the roof nodded his head and watched the direction the dark one headed for memorizing it.  
  
"I thought we would be out here much longer," he was gone from the roof, a poof of smoke in his place.  
  
~o~  
  
"What's wrong Sasuke?," Arai got up from the bed quickly and Sasuke rushed to her side afraid that she might of hurt herself. She batted his hand away and stood on her own Sasuke still watching her to make sure she was all right.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why were you in such a frenzy when you came here?," Arai put a hand on his shoulder stopping his packing of their things.  
  
"We need to go buy some groceries, we have rarely anything left to eat," agreeing she began getting ready to go outside. First she put her hair up in a bun then wrapped a scarf around her head. Sasuke draped a black wide fabric on her and with a pin it was a cloak that concealed her for the most part, some parts just wouldn't stay hidden.  
  
"I'm ready to go," Sasuke took her arm and walked with her out of the hotel room ignoring the nagging in the back of his mind that said this was a bad idea. Arai knew something was up but didn't say anything about it, she knew Sasuke was the rational one of the two of them so she'd follow whatever he said.  
  
"I don't know what fruits are ripe for this season..."  
  
"It's ok the fruits only make me feel sick... bread is the only safe thing," Sasuke nodded his head as they walked through the market getting some funny looks for their attire. The sun was shining brightly and the two of them were dressed in the color that most attracted it, black. Sasuke returned the suspicious looks given to them while Arai only smiled kindly it working to push away the paranoia of the passersby. Sasuke stopped when he found a booth with decent prices and pointed things out to Arai, she would nod her head if she wanted or grimace if not. Sasuke would laugh each time he saw her grimace and it brought a smile to her face, she hadn't really heard him laugh much lately. Arai had begun to think their fairytale was waning in it's power to keep him satiated, she knew it was for her.  
  
"Do we have enough?," Sasuke's voice made her look up at him then down at the bags of goods he held and she nodded her head.  
  
"Sasuke we'll need to buy some sewing materials, I have to mend most of the clothing you brought with you today it all looks to big for you."  
  
"We don't have money for that but it's all right I can just fold things that are too long and I don't mind it as long as they're not too small. Plus this way you can wear them too."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm fat?," Arai gave a sad little pout and let go of his arm making Sasuke give a chuckle.  
  
"Never... I wouldn't dare..."  
  
"So it is you," they both froze where they were, Sasuke gathering his bearings first adjusted his position in front of Arai to cover her completely from the other male's eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Neji?"  
  
"Come back to Konoha with me willingly or I take you by force, it's your choice?," he was already reaching for the kunai strapped to his leg along with his shuriken. Sasuke noticed Neji's pose was tense even though he appeared ready for battle it seemed he wasn't really willing to partake in a fight.  
  
"And you would really attack a pregnant woman?," Arai stepped out from behind Sasuke and Neji gasped his fingers moving away from his kunai.  
  
"You... you two... have been...," Neji stopped trying to make a coherent sentence as Arai cupped his face in her hands and smiled up at him. She pulled him down a bit so she could kiss his cheek.  
  
"I've missed you so much Neji-sempai," he almost broke down at hearing that old nickname for him come from her lips. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around her but instead he stayed stiff and stared at Sasuke. He expected the Sharingan user to be angered that Neji would allow this public affection to occur but Sasuke's face was blank. Neji released a sigh of relief as Arai finally released him.  
  
"You've been here this whole time?"  
  
"No here and there, everywhere in a sense. So what are you going to do now Neji-sempai?," Arai held his hand hope in her eyes that he wouldn't give them away.  
  
"I want to see where the two of you are staying," Sasuke nodded his head and began walking away the groceries still in his hands. He could tell Neji and Arai were following by the soft sound her dress made against her cloak as she moved.  
  
~o~  
  
"This is it?," Neji looked at the dump deemed a 'safe and inexpensive place for wanderers to rest', he had read it from the sign outside the cheap motel.  
  
"We don't have much money and it's hard when feeing three to find somewhere nice to stay," Arai was fixing tea for their guest as Sasuke sat at the table with Neji completely silent.  
  
"But why don't you just go back to Konoha?"  
  
"We wouldn't be accepted there, we're traitors Neji-san," Arai spoke softly as she poured him his tea and then offered Sasuke some. He declined and took the kettle from her to serve her a cup then pulled her onto his lap ignoring the look of jealousy that crossed Neji's face. Arai was slightly uncomfortable with the current seating arrangements but they only had two chairs in the entire place and not even a sofa for guests. This was the only guest they had so it hadn't seemed like an issue before but Arai was starting to feel this was no fairytale just one horrible nightmare.  
  
"Where does your money come from anyway? To be able to care for Arai and your unborn child Sasuke what are you doing to bring in money?," Sasuke could not ignore the worry that lined Neji's speech and wanted nothing more at the moment then for Arai to say she would go to Konoha with Neji.  
  
"I work strange jobs here and there for whatever is offered to me. Using the skills I was taught in Konoha I have managed well enough to keep us sheltered and fed well enough that we don't fall over with starvation."  
  
"We don't go to bed hungry too often and neither of us eat a lot anyway," Arai had added the last part in after seeing the look of anger that had crossed Neji's expression.  
  
"You must return to Konoha, I have been sent to retrieve you along with a few others. You are lucky it was me that discovered you I doubt anyone else would've hesitated to use force even seeing you in your condition Arai."  
  
"I can still fight it..."  
  
"And if you had dared and harmed the child within you I would leave you on the riverside in nothing but you're underwear and a blind fold."  
  
"Sasuke-kun I could still find my way back to you." Neji was starting to feel sick not even aware that the sweetness that Arai and Sasuke spoke to each other in was forced. Both were too tired to pretend any longer but would not part, the only comforts they had were one another's bodies as the rise of Arai's belly proved.  
  
"I have to tell my team where I located you even if it puts you both in danger," Neji stood up, "I am a Shinobi of Hidden Leaf before anything and my past camaraderie with you Sasuke and my love for you Arai are second to my duties."  
  
"Don't worry we'll be gone before they get here right Sasuke?" He nodded his head and looked at the things that he had already packed earlier.  
  
"I... I am glad for that. It is good to know you're both well and I'll be going back to my team now before they come searching for me," Neji left not noticing the longing eyes staring at him, the two sets of eyes that cried for their home. That begged to be embraced by the village they loved even though they knew they had stabbed it in the back. 


	7. I Would Do Anything For Love

Prima Facie  
  
Chapter 7: I Would Do Anything For Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-tachi though I do wish I had both Sasuke and Kakashi in my bed. I'm an anime whore. Anyways I no own the song either it belongs to Meatloaf or his record company, whatever.  
  
Oh and thanks to my reviewers and I want to apologize for Arai being mother to Sasuke's baby but it's very very essential to the plot as you'll see in later chapters. And come on Arai is not a bitch, she's just blind. I actually love Arai even with her naïve belief that Sasuke loves her. And I unfortunately do not have the lyrics to this song but the main verse I am revolving this chapter around is 'I would do anything for love… but I won't do that'. And since you have all been such nice and patient yaoi fans I am going to put some SasuNaru loving in this chapter sort of.  
  
o  
  
"I hate you! I fucking hate you!," Arai squeezed his hand harder but Sasuke kept his face blank, "I hope you die painfully horrible you mother fucker! You did this to me! You made me be him! I hate you! Die! Die mother fucker!" Sasuke jumped back as the old woman tried to take the sharp object out of Arai's hand and held down her arms.  
  
"Well Yami you do have yourself quite the polite lady," the old woman laughed and Sasuke looked at Arai with a little bit of fright, "It's best that you leave while I handle the birth." Sasuke nodded his head and stood to exit the room pausing as Arai's weak voice reached his ears.  
  
"I would give him anything but he doesn't want it from me. He wants it from the blonde, he loves only the blonde. He's only using me till he gets that little kitsune." Sasuke lowered his head as he walked out of the room ignoring the yells that followed after him and went down the stairs. The store was empty due to the late hour and he suspected that the streets maybe empty as well.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Sasuke watched as Arai went about setting up what would be their residence for sometime from the barely standing chair he sat on. As she bended over he thought of someone else he would like to have in that position cursing as his body reacted to that thought. Arai craned her head to look at him as she heard his voice her eyes glinting with curiosity but she remained where she was.  
  
"Arai…," in response she gave a little 'hm' of acknowledgement, "Can you do something for me?" She stopped trying to fix up the bed and gave her full attention to Sasuke, confusion evident on her face as she noticed he was finding the floor rather interesting.  
  
"What is it Sasuke?," Arai had approached him when she spoke and Sasuke put an arm around her pulling her close and pressing his forehead to her stomach. The heat of the season had her in a bra-like top and a pair of Sasuke's shorts. She had sacrificed any money she had had in her pocket when they ran to keep Sasuke taken care of.  
  
"It's a lot to ask but can you do a Henge no Jutsu to make yourself look like Naruto?" Arai had gone very stiff after those words had passed Sasuke's lips and he took this as a 'no' but when he heard the movement of her hands and the transformation of her body he smiled. Arai pulled off the top she wore and backed away from Sasuke looking at him with bright blue eyes a few strands of blonde falling in front of her eyes. She rubbed the blonde spikes nervously as she plastered that token Naruto grin on his face that she wore.  
  
"Even if I look like him my body isn't fully like his," she grabbed the crouch of her pants and gave a slight laugh. Arai was trying to make this all seem a joke to her but it truly hurt to know that never would Sasuke actually see her for her all he'd see in her was the person he left behind, the only person he'd ever love.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and Arai lowered her head deciding to just give into this as Sasuke would only hold her this tenderly when she had the face of Naruto.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," Naruto's voice was soft and sweet in Sasuke's ear and it made all the hairs on his body stand on end. Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's bare sides and then back down going into the shorts that were too big for the smaller boy and cupping his behind. Naruto jumped surprised by the action and blushed as he lazily put his arms on Sasuke's shoulders. Naruto angled his head to give the Uchiha a kiss but Sasuke turned his head away.  
  
"No you'll taste differently." Naruto looked disappointed by this statement but then just nodded his head and leaned back a bit as the Uchiha attacked his neck with a feverish mouth. Sasuke stood up holding Naruto and deposited him on the bed separating from him only long enough to pull off his shorts. Sasuke took in the body below him his eyes growing sad as he took in the lack of something but didn't let his mind linger on it. Instead he let all his logic died and the lie continue not caring of the consequences. Not caring that this could lead to more troubles for him and his far too devoted partner in crime.   
  
(End Flashback)  
  
But a little less than nine months later the consequence was all too obvious as Arai's belly had begun to grow and now she is in some apartment above a vintage clothing store trying to bring a life into the world. Sasuke sighed as he walked down the dark streets his mind not allowed to shut down for there were no distractions so late at night. Naruto had been close by, if Neji had come to get them… Naruto had to be on the team. That's the reason he had been in the ramen shop, so close yet so far away from Sasuke. The Uchiha grumbled in annoyance wondering why Naruto had not reacted. He knew the kitsune was smart enough to tell it was him yet he had made no reaction. Was he toying with him? Or was Sasuke just so desperate to be in Naruto's arms that he cursed the boy's rejection of him? He cursed that he was with Arai and that now he could not leave her, now that she was having his child. Sasuke let his shoulders slump feeling like such a complete idiot. It had been that one night that he had slept with her that ruined it all for after that night he felt obligated to stay by her side. Sasuke punched a nearby wall taken aback when he didn't feel brick breaking under his knuckles instead his hand was being held by a strong grip.  
  
"Grandmother sent me to fetch you the woman has given birth to two," Sasuke wondered who this guy was before he caught on to what he had said.  
  
"T… t… two?," he stuttered in his disbelief and the brown haired male nodded his head as he started to walk away.  
  
"By the way I'm Kanna-baba's grandson, Kyoshi and I know you and the girl have been lying to her. I do not appreciate that, Uchiha."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I've been to your lovely village before, your name precedes you," Kyoshi jumped onto the rooftop of Kanna's apartment and Sasuke looked at him with narrow eyes before entering the place. Kyoshi's energy was gone but Sasuke had the feeling that he'd see the young man again though this had been the first time he'd even heard of Kanna having any living family.  
  
"Yami can you believe this! You have twins, a gorgeous little girl and a strong little boy!," Kanna held out the boy, the girl was in the bed sleeping beside her mother who even in her rest had lines of worry etched on her face.   
  
"How nice now the girl can take the name of your daughter as you asked, Amaya."  
  
"Thank you Yami but what will you name the boy?"  
  
"Kenji," Arai's voice came weakly from the bed as she looked at the baby boy in Kanna's arms and Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.  
  
o  
  
"So you saw the two of them but you let them go?," Naruto really wanted to beat the shit out of Neji at the moment but the looks from their team mates kept him from doing so.  
  
"I didn't let them go, I lead you all to where I found them but as you see they are no longer here," Neji spoke calmly even as he stared at the enraged kitsune, "They've moved on so we must search for them again."  
  
"You let them escape because you're in love with that whore," Ino regretted her words as a hand held her to the wall by her throat.  
  
"One whore recognizes another at least she only acts as such for being blinded by a Uchiha," Ino gripped Neji's wrist trying to get him to pull away and only got him to loosen his grip enough for her to speak.  
  
"Blinded by Uchiha? You keep telling yourself that Neji but you must realize how pathetic you are for chasing after a girl who lets herself think that an ice prince could actually love her," Ino noticed Neji's expression becoming a little sad, "And you who are usually so smart how could you fall for the whims of that tramp? How did she get you to act like such a fool…" Neji released Ino and backed away looking at the rest of his team that had the same accusatory looks on their faces.  
  
"I did let them escape…," before he could finish Naruto tackled him to the floor about to punch him but Shikamaru grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're so bothersome, let him finish first," Shikamaru released Naruto allowing him to stand then offered a hand to Neji. Neji looked at Shikamaru's hand then swatted it away and stood on his own.  
  
"I let them escape because Arai's pregnant." Silence resounded in the room and everyone turned to look at Naruto asking their team captain what they should do now. Naruto was trying to let it sink in, he couldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. Sasuke had… he had sex with Arai but what about…  
  
"We go back to Konoha tonight and tell the Godaime what we've found out and wait for her instructions," they all nodded their heads agreeing with this, "Let's get moving the trip to Konoha isn't going to be that long."  
  
"Shouldn't we check for them once…"  
  
"No, things have become a little more complicated now we should consult the Hokage before continuing."  
  
o  
  
Sasuke looked at the sleeping Arai as he rocked the bassinet of one baby while he held the other with one arm. Kenji was the one crying up a storm in the bassinet while Sasuke held Amaya who was silent and resting her head on his shoulder. He had bags under his eyes from not having been able to sleep, Arai had been asleep all night while he was watching the babies. He sighed in relief as Kenji finally stopped crying only due to the fact that he had fallen asleep. Amaya started sucking on Sasuke's shirt signaling she was hungry and Sasuke moved away from the bassinet. He walked out to the hall and knocked on a door a few doors down from his. Kanna opened the door and handed him a bottle then closed the door. Sasuke sighed as he walked back to the room taking his chair again and fed the baby girl.  
  
"How could I let this happen?" He didn't even notice that Arai was awake as he looked at Amaya with eyes full of regret. He had never meant for it to go this far and now there was no turning back, there was no way he could redeem himself now.  
  
"Anything I would do to be with you but… what have I done?," Arai blinked back tears as she heard his voice knowing the words were not directed at her. They were directed at the blonde she had imitated to get that romantic night she wanted with Sasuke. She felt dirty at the moment, she felt sick. Unable to move from the pain of just having given birth she threw up all over herself getting the attention of Sasuke. He put down Amaya in another makeshift bassinet and pulled Arai into a seated position.  
  
"Never again," she forced herself to speak and then threw up all over Sasuke. He disgusted by it turned and threw up as well attracting the attention of the person in the room next to theirs.  
  
"You people are going to start having to pay to stay here," Kyoshi leaned in the door frame, "I'm not dealing with this shit for free. Go put her in the tub and clean all this up, she has a fever."  
  
"You're a medical nin?"  
  
"Hai, I was stationed in Konoha for a while. Wouldn't they love to hear I found their two missing nin?"  
  
"Why would you rat us out?"  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My grandmother loves the two of you too much, she sees you as my parents that passed in battle. I can't take that comfort away from her but if you two do anything wrong I won't hesitate to chase down the ANBU troop who's searching you out."  
  
o  
  
"This complicates things greatly," Tsunade sighed as she sat behind her desk looking at her Uchiha search party, "Arai with child… I never expected that they would actually start a life together after they left the village." Neji didn't mention the fact that Arai and Sasuke were barely making it on their own.  
  
"Arai seemed close to giving birth already," Neji informed the Hokage who only sighed and looked down at her desk. She had to decide now what they would do, how they would approach this if at all.  
  
"Is our team to continue their search?," Naruto questioned his voice daring her to say no, he wanted to find them even more now. He wanted a reason for Sasuke's actions, justification for that night and for how easily Sasuke had forgotten about him. Tsunade looked up at their faces seeing what each wanted to do, how each wanted to handle this situation and made her decision.  
  
"You will halt your search for Arai and Sasuke for the time being," Naruto looked beyond angered at hearing this, "It will do us no good to start trouble now, we have more important things to handle. A group has gathered with formidable foes against our village, a missing Uchiha and Konoha adoptee are of little concern now. You are all dismissed." All but one left the office leaving Tsunade staring up at darkening blue eyes and a forced smile.  
  
"They maybe of no concern to you but all my concern is with them. I feel sorry for the baby they have, having to live a lie," Naruto walked out of the office with that and Tsunade let the sadness show on her face.  
  
"What's happening to all of you…" 


End file.
